warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bluestar's Prophecy/Chapter 28
Chapter Summary Bluefur's PoV :The monster roars away, revealing the ShadowClan warriors staring, horrified, at Snowfur's body. Bluefur tries to get her sister's attention, but she lay limp. Bluefur urges that they have to go report the ShadowClan warriors; Snowfur doesn't respond, a small trail of blood trickling from her mouth. The blue-gray warrior offers to help her, picking her up by her scruff and telling her to test her paws, as once she starts walking she'll feel better. Her body slides back to the ground. :Bluefur asks herself why she told her sister about Oakheart, because, if she hadn't, Snowfur would be with Whitekit right now. Adderfang calls out to Bluefur. She drops the white she-cat, thinking that he and his patrol would be able to help. Bluefur explains that a monster hit her when they were chasing out the ShadowClan cats, her voice sounding far away. Adderfang orders Thrushpelt to make sure the invaders are gone. The mottled tom grabs the dead she-cats scruff, and Bluefur tells him to be careful, as she thinks her sister's hurt. White-eye drapes her tail over the she-cats shoulders, and they head back to camp. Bluefur tries to convince herself that Snowfur is just hurt, but knows that she smelled death scent on her sister. White-eye tries to comfort her, and Bluefur mentions that she had told Snowfur that she'd be back in camp with her son. :Before entering camp, Adderfang lays Snowfur's body down and faces Bluefur. He tells her she must tell Whitekit. She asks why she has to be the one to do it, and he responds that it's because she loves him; he'll tell Thistleclaw, Stormtail, and Sunstar. White-eye suggests that Thistleclaw could tell Whitekit, but Bluefur protests, thinking he won't be gentle about it. :She enters the nursery. Whitekit bounces up to her, wondering where Snowfur is. Bluefur tells him to come outside, and she tells Tigerkit that he can't come out with them when he asks. Whitekit asks if Snowfur is playing hide-and-seek. Bluefur, feeling her heart crack with pain, pulls him close and explains to the kit that his mother won't be coming back. Whitekit asks until when, and she tells him never. He wonders why not, and asks if the white she-cat still likes him. The she-cat promises that she still loves her son, but she's in StarClan. Whitekit believes he can visit Snowfur, as Goosefeather and Featherwhisker do all the time. Bluefur wonders how to tell him without breaking the young tom's heart, but realizes she has too. She bluntly tells him that she's never coming back, he'll never see her or talk to her or feel the warmth of her pelt again. :Robinwing offers to feed Whitekit and share nests, but the kit demands Snowfur. He gallops across the clearing to his mother's body and presses his nose into her fur, claiming that he'll live outside with her. Bluefur, raw with grief, cowers into the branches. Robinwing offers to sit with him and heads over to the kit. :Thistleclaw storms toward her, yowling angrily, his rage directed toward the blue-gray she-cat. He asks how Bluefur could let this happen, and he blames his mate's death on her. She tries to apologize, but the tom interrupts her, hissing. Stormtail appears and tells the angry father that his aggression isn't helping anybody, and tells him to leave. He squeezes next to Bluefur, trying to comfort her. She asks why both Snowfur and Moonflower had to die. Stormtail replies that StarClan knows, and his remaining daughter claims that StarClan is stupid and cruel. Her father tells her that life goes on, and reminds her that she still has her Clan. Bluefur tells him it's not the same because they aren't kin. He tries to convince her that her Clan still depends on her just as much as her kin do, but the she-cat doesn't care. Stormtail doesn't believe her, he licks between her ears and pads away, The grieving she-cat wonders what the point of being in a Clan was when she can't keep her most precious Clanmates safe. Characters Major *Snowfur *Whitekit }} Minor *Thrushpelt *White-eye *Thistleclaw *Stormtail *Tigerkit *Brindlekit *Robinwing }} Mentioned *Dappletail *Windflight *Sunstar *Goosefeather *Featherwhisker *Frostkit *Moonflower }} Notes and references Category:Bluestar's Prophecy Category:Super Edition arc Category:Chapter subpages